


Антихрист

by bibigongirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:28:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1948116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibigongirl/pseuds/bibigongirl





	Антихрист

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [FavAntichristo](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/61155) by Evergreene. 



Сэм Винчестер стоял, прислонившись к стене магазинчика на заправке, опустив пакет с покупками на пол у ног, и лениво осматривал полупустые полки. Они с Дином уже купили все необходимое, и теперь он просто ждал, пока брат вернется из туалета. Дина все не было, и Сэм начал думать, что его опять задержал Кастиэль, который, по словам Дина, пытался отточить искусство появления из ниоткуда в самые неподходящие и неловкие моменты. 

Нетерпеливо вздохнув, Сэм переступил с ноги на ногу. При этом зацепив один из пакетов, отчего на пол вывалился шоколадный батончик в яркой обертке. Сэм поднял его и уже намеревался положить обратно, но тут его желудок напомнил, что время к обеду, и он решился. Бросив короткий взгляд на дверь в туалет, Сэм быстро развернул обертку, откусил приличный кусок шоколадки и прикрыл глаза, смакуя вкус орехов и нуги. Давненько он не позволял себе простых удовольствий.

Открыв глаза, Сэм оглянулся вокруг в поисках Дина. Но вместо брата в нескольких метрах от себя обнаружил маленькую кудрявую девчушку, сидящую в заваленной продуктами коляске. 

\- Привет, малышка, - произнес он, проглотив шоколад, - где твоя мама?

\- Здесь, - донесся до него усталый голос. Вздрогнув, Сэм обернулся и увидел позади себя миниатюрную блондинку, которая безуспешно пыталась достать пакет муки с самой верхней полки.

Сэм с легкостью дотянулся до нужной упаковки и с улыбкой протянул ей.

\- Вот.

\- Спасибо, - женщина пренебрежительно посмотрела на себя, потом снова подняла взгляд на Сэма. – Иногда мне кажется, что эти полки придуманы специально, чтобы создавать трудности для таких, как я.

\- Не переживайте, - улыбнулся в ответ Сэм, - будь вы моего роста, все время бились бы головой о дверные косяки.

\- У каждого свои проблемы, а? – рассмеялась женщина.

Сэм кивнул. Хорошо было вот так просто поболтать с кем-то. С тем, кто не представлял, что происходит, не знал, что он натворил.

Отвлекшись от грустных мыслей, он понял, что женщина все еще что-то ему говорит.

\- Эй, - спросила она, - вы не присмотрите минутку за дочкой, а? Мне еще нужен хлеб, а тележка такая тяжелая…

Она замолчала, с надеждой глядя то на него, то на полки с хлебом дальше по проходу.

\- Без проблем, - ответил Сэм, - я буду здесь.

Женщина улыбнулась ему с благодарностью и заторопилась по проходу, на ходу пообещав дочке, что скоро вернется.

Как только она отошла, Сэм наклонился и улыбнулся малышке.

\- Привет. Как тебя зовут?

Девочка посмотрела на него огромными глазами и заревела.

\- Эй, нет, нет, нет, – перепугался Сэм, - мама сейчас вернется. Она вон там.

Он указал в сторону женщины, а та, услышав плач, замахала рукой, пытаясь привлечь внимание ребенка. 

Но девочка явно завелась, и ее рев становился все громче. Не зная, что делать, Сэм просто стоял рядом, сжимая в руке остатки шоколадного батончика. Он смотрел на мать девочки, мечтая, чтоб она поскорее вернулась. Та, однако, опять безуспешно пыталась дотянуться до верхней полки. А продавец, кажется, только-только отправился за стремянкой.

\- Сэм!

От резкого голоса брата Сэм едва не подскочил. Дин стоял позади и смотрел на него неверящим взглядом.

\- Сэм, как ты мог, - ровно произнес он.

\- Мог что? – озадачился Сэм. А потом до него дошло, что он стоит у коляски. В которой все громче заливается плачем маленькая девочка и тянет при этом свои ручки к маме. А точнее, как внезапно понял Сэм, к половине шоколадного батончика, который он держит в руке прямо перед ней.

Сэм в панике оглянулся на брата.

\- Дин, подожди, все совсем, не так, как выглядит…

Дин мрачно покачал головой.

\- Даже слышать не хочу, Сэм. Просто отдай ее обратно бедному ребенку.

\- Но… она моя…

Сэм затих, потому что Дин уже вышел из магазина и направлялся к машине.

Сэм повернулся к девочке.

\- Это ты во всем виновата.

В этот момент вернулась ее мать, прижимая к себе пакет с хлебом.

\- Простите, - выдохнула она, беря девочку на руки, – эти полки меня совсем одолели.

\- Не переживайте, - пожал плечами Сэм, запихивая остатки батончика в карман, - со всеми бывает.

Совершенно удрученный, от отмахнулся от благодарностей женщины, и вслед за братом вышел из магазина, стукнувшись при этом головой о дверную притолоку.

***  
Сэм закрыл за собой дверь в номер мотеля и, вздохнув, прислонился к блестящему боку Импалы. Ему было скучно.

С тех пор, как он исполнил свое зловещее предназначение, ему позволили жить так, как ему хотелось, и по большей части, все было отлично. Случались, конечно, иногда атаки демонов, тех, что считали, что похищение младшего брата провозглашенного спасителя мира дало бы им козыри при установлении нового мирового порядка. Пару раз нападали охотники, мечтавшие убить человека, начавшего апокалипсис. Но в основном, он просто следовал повсюду за Дином, помогал во время обычной охоты и вылазках против армии Люцифера. Судя по всему, теперь до самого Конца Света ему предстоит заниматься исключительно исследованиями.

Но вот в данный момент Сэм чувствовал себя немного бесполезным. В номере Дин и Кастиэль проводили одну из своих тайных встреч. В первый раз, когда ангел объявился у них и заявил, что у него есть важная информация, которую он хочет обсудить с Дином, Сэм остался с ними – не полноценный член команды, но и не полный изгой. Вот только Кастиэль сначала не сводил с него глаз и выглядел при этом, как олень на дороге в свете фар, а потом наклонился и начал шептать Дину на ухо. 

Сэм усмехнулся про себя. Лично ему казалось, что ангел тоже повел себя не лучшим образом в ночь, когда восстал Люцифер. Но похоже, всю вину за апокалипсис свалили на Парня С Демонской Кровью, позабыв при этом про смягчающие обстоятельства. 

Так что теперь, когда бы Кас ни появлялся – иногда один, иногда с Анной – Сэм просто вставал и уходил из комнаты или из бара, или из любого другого места, в котором им случалось в тот момент находиться. Пару раз он замечал, как Дин смотрит на него с чем-то, похожим на сожаление, в глазах, но в основном Дин был слишком занят своими обязанностями Спасителя Мира, чтобы возиться со своим младшим братом – антихристом.

Внезапно тихий скулящий звук, раздавшийся где-то у его ноги, заставил Сэма опустить глаза. Он удивленно приподнял брови и чуть улыбнулся. Прямо у двери в номер, на ступеньках, сидел щенок.

Сэм наклонился, закинув сумку с лэптопом за спину, чтобы она случайно не качнулась и не ударила малыша. 

\- Эй, привет. – Он протянул руку, которую щенок тут же принялся с любопытством обнюхивать. – Что ты здесь делаешь один? Где твой хозяин?

Сэм поднялся и оглядел парковку, которая была пуста, за исключением Импалы и пары фургонов. Он снова наклонился и почесал щенка за ухом.

\- Почему бы тебе не пойти со мной, а? – пробормотал он. – Я отнесу тебя в офис, может, менеджер знает, чей ты.

Но как только Сэм сделал шаг вперед, чтобы поднять собаку, щенок решил проявить энтузиазм и радостно бросился к нему. Налетев прямо на ботинок Сэма.

Издав болезненный визг, щенок отпрянул назад, прижимаясь к земле.

\- Чувак!

Сэм обернулся. Дин стоял в дверях комнаты, и лицо у него было мрачнее тучи.

Сэм внезапно понял, как вся эта ситуация могла выглядеть со стороны. 

\- Эй, - быстро произнес он, - Дин. Все не так…

\- Ты только что пнул щенка? – перебил его Дин. 

\- Что? – Сэм попятился. – Нет! Это получилось случайно!

Но Дин только окинул его холодным взглядом.

\- Знаешь, я иногда тебя просто не понимаю, - заявил он, потом развернулся и зашел в номер, захлопнув за собой дверь.

Сэм, открыв рот, смотрел ему вслед. Потом с поникшим видом поднял щенка, который, кажется, уже совершенно забыл о случившемся, и, заерзав в руках Сэма, уперся лапами ему в плечи и попытался лизнуть в нос.

Сэм вздохнул.

\- Пойдем, псина. Посмотрим, сможем ли мы найти твой дом.

***  
\- Нет!

От громкого вопля Сэм развернулся, автоматически потянувшись за спрятанным за поясом оружием. Секунду спустя, будто из ниоткуда, перед ним появился мужчина в толстых очках в роговой оправе и оттолкнул Сэма на обочину, к Импале. В ней Дин беседовал с Кастиэлем, пять минут назад материализовавшимся на заднем сидении. Испуганный Дин тогда чуть не съехал с дороги, прежде чем притормозить у какого-то лесочка, на опушке которого Сэм сейчас и находился.

Мужчина упал на землю и принялся отчаянно выцарапывать что-то из влажной земли. 

\- Ты убил ее! – трагическим голосом воскликнул он. Потом посмотрел на Сэма внизу вверх, и на его лице отразилась смесь злости и страдания. – Она была последней, и ты ее убил!

Сэм медленно разжал пальцы на рукояти пистолета, решив, что мужчина, может, и сумасшедший, но не опасен. Особенно по сравнению с теми, с кем Сэм обычно имеет дело.

\- В каком смысле, я ее убил? Кого убил?

Мужчина поднялся на ноги, держа что-то в сложенных ковшиком руках. Потом шагнул вперед и сунул одну руку под нос Сэму:

\- Посмотри! Только посмотри, что ты наделал!

Всмотревшись повнимательнее, Сэм смог разглядеть только какую-то небольшую зеленую кляксу на краю ладони.

Мужчина уставился на него.

\- Это была последняя в природе прыгающая гусеница! – заявил он. – А ты на нее наступил, и теперь она мертва!

-Но если она была последней, - неуверенно произнес Сэм, медленно пятясь от наступавшего на него мужчины, - то этот вид в любом случае исчез бы, так что это не совсем моя вина.

\- Да, все так, - проворчал мужчина, - если бы ты только что не наступил и на последнюю женскую особь этого вида!

Сэм поднял ногу и разглядел на подошве ботинка похожее зеленое пятно, только чуть поменьше. Он поморщился и посмотрел на мужчину, который не сводил с него широких покрасневших глаз и, кажется, вот-вот собирался заплакать.

\- Извините, - сказал Сэм беспомощно. – Я случайно.

\- Случайно! – мужчина угрожающе шагнул к нему. – Я покажу тебе «случайно»!

\- Эй! – раздался голос Дина, и Сэм развернулся, как никогда радуясь появлению брата. 

\- Что здесь происходит? – сердито спросил Дин, подходя к ним. Он повернулся к Сэму, который собирался было уже сделать шаг назад, но остановился, боясь уничтожить еще что-нибудь редкое.

\- Кас говорит, нам нужно срочно ехать, Сэм, - продолжил Дин нетерпеливо, - в Северной Дакоте что-то произошло. Некогда изображать любителя природы.

\- Любителя природы! – не выдержал мужчина и рукой, не перепачканной прыгающей гусеницей, сердито поправил на носу очки. – Твой приятель только что уничтожил целый вид!

\- Он что только что сделал? – моргнул Дин.

\- Дин, - отчаянно начал Сэм, - все не так…

Дин поднял руку, обрывая его на полуслове. 

\- Слушайте, - сказал он мужчине, который стоял, уставившись на свою руку, а по его лицу текли слезы, - мы не хотим неприятностей.

\- Неприятностей! Да он только что уничтожил работу всей моей жизни! – мужчина с яростью посмотрел на Сэма. – Он за это заплатит!

Сэм оглянуться не успел, как Дин выхватил пистолет и направил на мужчину.

\- Сэм, быстро в машину, - приказал он.

\- Но…

\- Сейчас же, Сэм!

\- Простите, - Сэм бросил на мужчину отчаянный взгляд и, развернувшись, рванул к Импале. К счастью, ангела в ней уже не было.

Через минуту Дин молча скользнул на водительское сидение, убирая пистолет за пояс.

\- Дин, - начал Сэм нервно, - я не хотел… ну, знаешь… уничтожать целый вид.

\- Хватит, Сэм. Что сделано, то сделано.

Сэм кивнул и с несчастным видом отвернулся к окну.

***  
Сэм усмехнулся себе под нос. Впервые за долгое время он был счастлив. Невероятно счастлив. Он покрепче ухватился за бутылку, и сделал еще пару глотков. Алкоголь обжег горло, Сэм закашлялся и откинулся на тонкие гостиничные подушки, наваленные на кровати наподобие трона. 

В следующую секунду в замке звякнули ключи, и в номер вошел Дин, захлопнув за собой двери.

При виде брата настроение Сэма тут же испортилось. Дин считал его злом. Но он не был таким, не был. Если не считать пнутых щенков и начатых апокалипсисов. Но все это получилось случайно. 

Быстро кивнув ему, Дин молча пошел к ванной. Но внезапно остановился. Принюхался. Потом его взгляд переместился на бутылку в руке Сэма. 

\- Старик, - произнес он осуждающим тоном, - ты что, пьян?

Сэм дернул плечом:

\- Я не так думаю, как ты пьян.

Дин устало покачал головой. Потом пересек комнату и уселся на свободную кровать прямо напротив Сэма.

\- С чего это ты решил напиться, Сэмми?

\- Потому что я – зло, Дин. А выпивка – это порок, - Сэм сделал еще один большой глоток. – Так что я просто следую своей природе. Или породе, - он замолчал, задумчиво хмурясь. – Может, и тому, и другому.

Дин тяжело вздохнул:

\- Зачем ты это делаешь? Твоя пьянка – последнее, что нам сейчас нужно.

Сэм наклонился к брату.

\- Знаешь, что мне нужно? – спросил он, чуть заплетающимся языком. – Футболка. Футболка с надписью «Я устроил конец света и все, что получил взамен – эта дурацкая футболка». Тогда все узнают, что я сделал, и будут… - Сэм громко икнул, - будут знать, что от меня нужно держаться подальше. Потому что я – зло. И знаешь, что я сделал? – он еще сильнее наклонился, едва не свалившись с кровати, и громко прошептал. – Я устроил конец света. Я убил его.

Дин опять вздохнул.

\- Миру еще не конец, Сэм.

\- Не моя заслуга, - заявил Сэм, потом потянулся и потыкал Дина пальцем в плечо. – Знаешь, что я сделал сегодня, Дин? Я стер с лица земли целый вид.

\- Это была гусеница, Сэм. Всем на это плевать.

Сэм печально помотал головой.

\- Она могла превратиться в бабочку, - всхлипнул он. – И мне не плевать. И я зло.

\- Никто не говорит, что ты зло, Сэм.

\- Но ты так думаешь, - выпалил Сэм. – Я знаю! Я помог той женщине, а ты решил, что я отобрал шоколадку у ребенка! А это была моя шоколадка, Дин! Моя! Я за нее заплатил! – для большей убедительности он стукнул кулаком по кровати.

\- Какой женщине? – нахмурился Дин.

\- Из магазина, дурак, - тут он вспомнил еще один момент. – И потом, когда я пытался помочь тому щенку, ты решил, что я его обижаю. Но я не хотел, он просто бросился вперед, вот так! – он неловко махнул рукой. – Прямо на мою ногу!

\- Сэм, успокойся. Какой щенок?

\- На прошлой неделе, у мотеля. Ты как раз вышел со встречи вашего дурацкого секретного ангельского клуба, - он насупился. – Ненавижу этот дурацкий клуб.

\- Нет никого клуба, Сэмми.

\- Нет, есть. И я его ненавижу, - внезапно, лицо Сэм просветлело. У него появилась идея. – Эй, Дин? – спросил он серьезно. – А можно мне в него вступить?

\- Нельзя вступить в несуществующую организацию, Сэм. 

\- Ну, не знаю, как вы это называете, когда ты и дурацкие феи…

\- Ангелы.

\- …ангелы встречаетесь, и мне приходиться уходить. Я хочу к вам.

\- Ты не обязан уходить.

Сэм фыркнул, сделал еще глоток виски и бросил пустую бутылку на кровать. 

\- Точно. В следующий раз я просто буду сидеть, а Кас будет пялиться на меня целый день, - тут ему в голову пришла еще одна идея. – Знаешь, я ни разу не видел, чтобы этот парень моргал. Ни разу.

Дин поморщился.

\- Старик, не умеешь ты пить. Давай-ка, поднимайся.

Он закинул руку Сэма себе на плечо и помог ему подняться на ноги.

\- Спорим, я лучше умею пить, чем эта идиотская феечка, - пробормотал Сэм, - в своем идиотском плаще и со своими идиотскими торчащими волосами, и своими…

\- Кас не напивается, Сэмми. Он ангел.

Сэм усмехнулся. У него возникла еще одна гениальная мысль.

\- Дин? А не хочешь попробовать и напоить Каса? – запальчиво предложил он. – Спорю, он даже не знает, что такое алго… алкоголь. 

\- Мы не будем спаивать Каса, Сэм. Анна меня убьет. Но у меня есть идея получше.

Сэм в это время споткнулся, запутался в ногах, но все же умудрился устоять и поднял на Дина мутный взгляд.

\- И какая? – спросил он. Потом нахмурился. Почему-то его голос звучал гулко и отдавался эхом. А еще он был уверен, что где-то рядом текла вода. 

\- Давай мы тебя отрезвим.

Сэм твердо покачал головой:

\- Нет. Мне эта идея не нра…

Но Дин уже ухватил его за затылок и нагнул его голову вперед. Секунду спустя Сэм оказался лицом в раковине в ледяной водой. Как только давление на затылок исчезло, он выпрямился и уставился на Дина сквозь мокрые пряди волос. 

\- Знаешь, - начал он, - если это месть за то, что я пытался тебя придушить…

В следующую секунду он снова был под водой, фыркая и отплевываясь, пока Дин, наконец, не оттащил его от раковины и не усадил на край ванны. Потом протянул ему полотенце.

\- Голову вытри.

Сэм яростно замотал головой и усмехнулся, когда капли воды полетели на Дина.

\- Здорово, Сэм. Очень по-взрослому.

Через мгновение второе полотенце опустилось ему на голову. Сэм неохотно вытер им волосы и бросил на пол. Откуда-то сверху раздался смех. 

\- Старик, - весело произнес Дин, - ты выглядишь как помесь яка и Эдварда Руки-ножницы. 

\- Заткнись, - проворчал Сэм. У него внезапно разболелась голова.

Но Дин уже опять куда-то его тянул. 

\- Пойдем, приятель, пора баиньки, - он поднял Сэм на ноги и повел через комнату.

\- Я не устал, - пробормотал Сэм, но его все равно толкнули на восхитительно мягкий матрас. 

\- Конечно.

Голова Сэма коснулась подушки, и он поморщился.

\- У меня волосы мокрые, - пожаловался он.

\- Да что ты.

Какое-то время стояла тишина, нарушаемая только тихими звуками, пока Дин возился в комнате и разрушал трон из подушек. Потом на Сэма накинули одеяло, и он закутался в него поплотнее, наслаждаясь теплом.

\- Сэм?

\- Ммм? – Сэм уже засыпал.

Дин прочистил горло.

\- Ты серьезно веришь в то, что говорил? Что ангелы и я что-то от тебя скрываем?

\- Просто я тоже хочу помогать спасать мир, - пробормотал он и через секунду уже спал.

***  
\- Проснись и пой, Сэмми-бой!

От голоса брата Сэм резко сел в кровати и тут же выругался, когда голова отозвалась вспышкой боли. 

\- О, боже, - он рухнул обратно, сразу же пожалев об этом, потому что громыхающие барабаны, появившиеся за ночь в голове, застучали еще громче. Громко простонав, Сэм перевернулся и уткнулся лицом в чуть влажную подушку, отчаянно пытаясь избавиться от яркого света, оглушающих звуков и брата, который их издавал. 

Что-то ударилось о кровать, отчего она закачалась, и Сэм испугался, что его сейчас стошнит.

\- Как себя чувствуешь? – радостно поинтересовался Дин.

Сэм прямо чувствовал, как Дин ухмыляется.

\- А ты как думаешь? – огрызнулся он.

\- Открой глаза, старик.

\- Отвали.

Спустя секунду теплый палец приоткрыл его веко, и Сэм смог разглядеть большую руку с парой белых таблеток на ладони. Когда палец убрали, Сэм приоткрыл оба глаза и слепо потянулся за таблетками:

\- Дай.

Он услышал, как Дин усмехнулся.

\- Водички?

\- Не надо, - Сэм чуть приподнялся, забросил таблетки в рот, проглотил насухую и уронил голову обратно на подушку. Прошлым летом у него было много возможностей попрактиковаться в борьбе с похмельем.

\- Эй, Сэмми?

Сэм проворчал что-то неразборчивое и попробовал зарыться еще глубже в подушку. 

\- Я, э-э… - Дин откашлялся, - я просто хотел извиниться.

Сэм нахмурился. Это было последнее, что он ожидал услышать от брата. Он повернул голову набок и посмотрел на Дина, приоткрыв один глаз.

\- За что?

Дин слегка покраснел.

\- За то, как я с тобой обращался. Я хочу сказать, ты не плохой, старик, и я это знаю. Просто…

Сэм резко сел и обрывая брата, замотал головой, хотя довольно быстро прекратил, когда комната начала раскачиваться. 

\- Дин, да я сам себе сейчас едва доверяю. Как я могу ожидать доверия от тебя?

Дин наклонился над мешком с грязной одеждой, лежащим на краю кровати, и не сводил с него взгляда. 

\- Потому что мы братья. И потому что я тебя знаю. Ты бы никогда не пнул щенка, - Дин помолчал, затем посмотрел на Сэма через плечо. – Взял бы с собой, наверное. Но не пнул.

Сэм придушил смешок и поморщился, когда его желудок громко заурчал, недовольно напомнив ему о предыдущем вечере. Сэм сделал несколько глубоких вздохов, пытаясь его утихомирить, и это, к счастью, помогло.

По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока не подошел Дин с парой носков в руке.

\- Сделай одолжение, Сэмми, - он сунул носки Сэму под нос, - понюхай. Как считаешь, пора стирать?

Совершенно автоматически Сэм сделал вдох. Мгновенно его желудок взбунтовался от зловония потных, грязных носков, которые определенно пора было стирать. Сэм поднял глаза на усмехающегося Дина.

\- Ненавижу тебя, - успел выдавил он, прежде чем одним неловким движением скатился с кровати и бросился в ванную. Только он добрался до унитаза, как сквозь дверь донесся смеющийся голос Дина:

\- И, старик, ты же Винчестер. Это намного круче, чем быть членом какого-то убогого клуба. 

И до того, как его желудок начал выворачиваться наизнанку, Сэм все-таки успел улыбнуться словам брата.


End file.
